James Potter y el Cetro del Fénix
by RiddleX19
Summary: Hay dos maneras de morir feliz, vivir sin ningún miedo, o convivir con los miedos. Y James Potter iba a vivir por esa máxima el resto de su vida. Entra en un mundo oscuro, intrigante y cruel, el autentico mundo tras la leyenda. Cap.3 Remus
1. Chapter 1

Tan solo otro día en la fría y lluviosa Inglaterra. Especialmente frío para principios de setiembre tal vez, incluso para aquellas latitudes, pero nadie le daba más importancia de la necesaria a aquel fenómeno. Después de todo, la gente era incapaz de ver lo que tenía más allá de sus propias narices.

El día anterior, unas elecciones anticipadas por culpa de un caso de corrupción en el senado habían desatado una tormenta política que había durado casi dos meses, agitando de norte a sur al país, pero de todas formas, a nadie le pareció importar aquello más que la subida de los impuestos. Las calles de las grandes ciudades estaban aun empapeladas de panfletos llenos de promesas y charlas moralistas que la mayor parte de la población sabía a ciencia cierta que no se cumplirían jamás.

Aquellos últimos días, en que la vida parecía transcurrir completamente normal, habían sido una auténtica locura. Y no se trataba del ganador del bote acumulado de la Lotería, que había prometido donar la mitad del premio a asociaciones benéficas pero había desaparecido con cierta mujer y todo el dinero, dejando una mujer y dos niños que aparecían llorando cada día en las noticias de las nueve. No se trataba del concierto de los Psycko Penguins, un nuevo grupo que había despegado de forma meteórica en el último año. No, la vida era completamente normal. En sus calles grises y adoquinadas, con las nubes como tejado. Sombras en cada rincón. Mary, la pastelera de la calle Baker, leyendo su libro favorito mientras esperaba que su prometido la fuera a buscar al trabajo.

Inglaterra seguía su curso normal. El mundo seguía girando. Pero cada día, más y más desapariciones tenían lugar.

Al principio, la policía supuso que se trataban de coincidencias. ¿Quién no habría pensado eso? Las desapariciones no se limitaban a una sola ciudad, ni tan siquiera únicamente al País. Pero las desapariciones empezaron a dar paso a los asesinatos, a las amenazas y, en el oscuro final, a los hechos paranormales; autobuses en los que el interior se había fosilizado, dejando a los pasajeros atrapados como mosquitos en ámbar, edificios enteros desapareciendo del horizonte de las ciudades.

El caso más melodramático se dio a principios de Julio cuando el río Támesis se tiñó completamente de rojo, en los que todos los diarios se afanaron en describir en sus portadas como "El río de sangre", "El Apocalipsis rojo" y un sinfín de tonterías.

Si alguno de ellos supiera la verdad, tal vez auténtica sangre se vertería. Si alguno de aquellos Muggles, aquellos no-magos tuviera una noción real de todo aquello que escapaba a su control, el pánico daría paso a una anarquía de la cual tal vez, el país, no saldría precisamente indemne.

El mayor deseo de seres que ignoran para alcanzar la felicidad, es aprenderlo todo. Aquello que desconocen, les asusta; y aquello que les asusta, lo destruyen. Tal vez uno podría pensar que aquella era una característica engendrada en los seres humanos débiles, malvados o avariciosos, pero tristemente se trataba de algo común e inherente a nuestra especie, característica ocultada tras toda nuestra "ciencia", nuestra "sociedad" y nuestra "moral".

Pero, a pesar de todo, la vida continuaba, plácida y tranquila.

Y en algún lugar de Inglaterra, donde la mayoría no podría acceder jamás, un tren estacionaba entre diluvios y relámpagos, pero también entre felicidad y risas. El rojo metal del expreso relucía ante los estallidos repentinos de los rayos que caían en una tendencia casi cíclica, su poderosa silueta recortándose en el cielo con cada llamarada eléctrica.

Al abrirse las puertas de aquella majestuosa mole de metal, cientos de jóvenes, estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, salieron en tropel a gritos intentando con más o menos éxito guarecerse de la lluvia. Los más afortunados llevaban paraguas o si eran suficientemente mayores, ejecutaban hechizos repelentes para mantenerse a salvo. Casi al final de la descarga, dos jóvenes salieron tranquilamente, mirando con aprehensión al cielo.

-Por favor Remus, ¿podrías hacer _algo_ con esto? ¿_Por favor_? -repitió el moreno ante la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Que preguntas más absurdas, Canuto, iba a hacerlo de todas formas -Remus, con su largo pelo castaño en una elegante coleta, alzó la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su parca mientras la lluvia lo empapaba y murmuró fluidamente- _dêterritum aquae. _

El agua que hasta ese momento había caído sobre ellos sin ninguna piedad, empezó a curvarse, a separarse, hasta que una especie de elipse pareció protegerlos de la lluvia, haciendo que esta se separara de su camino y cayera a su alrededor.

Sirius Black se sacudió un par de veces su chaqueta de piel y soltó un resoplido molesto. Se peinó un poco aquel sedoso cabello azabache que le caía con majestuosa gracia sobre la cara. Apenas tardó un instante en darse cuenta de un par de pícaras miradas femeninas que se posaban sobre él. Una sonrisa seductora se formó instantáneamente en sus labios y les guiñó un ojo.

A su lado, Remus sonrió con condescendencia. Su amigo simplemente era así. Era el alto y guapo del grupo, y con razón. A pesar de sus dieciséis años aquel chico se había construido un físico más que impresionante a base de una rutina de ejercicios espartana. Voluminosos y poderosos músculos se intuían incluso bajo la chaqueta de piel, marcándole la ropa de una manera que las chicas se limitaban a calificar como: irresistible. Sirius había sido bendecido con unos rasgos masculinos, incluso varoniles. Sus ojos grises eran claros y traviesos, su cara no presentaba ni una sola arruga de preocupación y su expresión risueña atraía a las chicas como una polilla atraída por la luz.

El castaño no pudo evitar mirarse a él mismo. Había adelgazado más aquel verano, y ni las interminables charlas de James habían conseguido que tuviera una dieta más pesada que la vegetariana y el chocolate. Bajo su parca y su ropa de segunda mano, decenas de cicatrices surcaban su piel, cada una de ellas una vergüenza para él. Cada vez que se duchaba, no podía dejar de tocar todas y cada una de ellas, intentando recordar sin éxito como llegó a hacérselas.

Pero aquel no era momento de pensar en tonterías como aquellas. Se palmeó un par de veces las mejillas para despejarse, ya tendría de pensar sobre aquello muchísimas veces aquel año. Alzó la cabeza lo máximo que pudo, intentando avistar por encima de la marea de estudiantes a la otra mitad de su grupo. Pero entre la multitud, y la lluvia, apenas veía nada, hasta que una mano le tironeó de la manga.

Y allí estaba, el pequeño y escurridizo Peter Pettigrew.

-Esto es un caos, Remus, ¡El Caos! -exclamó alzando sus brazitos.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Llegar a la estación mientras los rayos del Sol asomaban entre las nubes para darnos la bienvenida? Tal vez deberías pedirte el traslado a alguna otra escuela de la Magia, tal vez por el Mediterráneo.

-¡El Caos, Remus! -repitió enfurruñado-. No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar para bajar del tren con mi carrito intacto.

-¿Aún estas con eso? ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya desde que te robaron el baúl? Tu equipaje aparecerá por si solo en tu habitación. Confía un poco más.

-Ay Remus, ojalá fuera tan confiado como tú.

Remus miró de reojo a Sirius, que tenía una sonrisa apunto de estallar en su cara. Lo que Peter no sabía era que había sido este último el que había robado su baúl para gastarle una _bromilla_, pero aquel acto había desencadenado una paranoia creciente en el pequeño muchacho, desde la cual se insistía en transportar por si mismo todas sus pertenencias.

Peter Pettigrew aún poseía un rostro infantil y algo rubicundo. Era bajito y escurridizo, con unos dedos nerviosos que no parecían capaces de quedarse quietos. No era demasiado bueno en los deportes y sus notas nunca asombraban a nadie. Pero lo que no sabía casi nadie, era que aunque no era demasiado inteligente, era bastante astuto. Siempre había parecido dársele bien los planes de escape y obtener información.

-No has crecido demasiado, Peter -observó Sirius con su típica sonrisa-. ¿Ya te bebes tu obligatorio vaso de leche cada mañana? -añadió con sorna.

-Muy agudo Sirius, como siempre, muestras una increíble habilidad para substituir neuronas por más músculos, eres asombroso -ironizó Peter abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Te has dado cuenta! Gracias amigo -rió Sirius con la fuerza de un ladrido, mientras levantaba el brazo para intentar marcar su bíceps a través de su chaqueta-. Qué bueno es sentirse querido ¿verdad? Aunque bueno, ¡aun no os he contado lo de mi lista de este año!

-Ah no, eso si que no -le cortó Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Recuerda las leyes. Primera noche, nada de chicas para ti, ni historias de chicas, ni fantasías, ni ninguna otra cosa relacionada con ellas.

-Pero yo odio esas leyes -refunfuñó Sirius en un falso amago de enfado. Después se abrazó a Remus-. Que malo eres conmigo.

El abrazado se puso rojo y suspiró con paciencia. Realmente, Sirius _jamás_ iba a cambiar. De repente se dio cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, y después, al pequeño Peter.

-Tío, ¿donde está James?

El chico, de pelo corto y pajizo, se llevo una mano a la cara y se rascó nerviosamente. Jugueteó inconscientemente con su reloj de bolsillo y acabó por mirar a Remus con una especie de disculpa en el rostro.

-No te enfades conmigo, me dijo que no os dijera nada, y ya sabes como se pone cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

-Está bien Colagusano, solo te maltrataremos un poco, no te preocupes -dijo Sirius como de pasada-. pero sería bueno que empezaras a cantar, ratita.

Peter se removió nervioso otra vez y volvió a juguetear con su reloj de nuevo. Acto seguido, cogió el carrito con su baúl y se puso en marcha al castillo mientras decía.

-Ha saltado del tren cuando pasábamos cerca de Hogsmeade, dice que ya volverá.

A Remus se le cayó la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo mientras que Sirius, ante la sorpresa inicial, rompió en carcajadas y empezó a palmear la espalda de su amigo castaño con tal fuerza que amenazaba con tumbarlo al suelo.

-Ya decía yo que lo veía raro. Bueno, más raro de lo normal -se rió Canuto-. Tal vez incluso algo loco, me atrevería a decir. ¿Cómo se las arregló para saltar del tren? Va a tener que contarme cómo lo ha hecho.

-Este no es momento para tu despertar tu interés profesional en travesuras. Lo que ha conseguido es meterse en problemas incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

-¡Pero es un nuevo récord! -protestó Sirius haciendo un estudiado puchero.

-És una locura -sentenció Remus empezando a andar-. Y lo peor, es que creo saber a dónde ha ido. ¿Cerca de Hogsmeade? No creo que quisiera empezar a beber tan pronto.

-Vamos Lunático, si te estresas te saldrán arrugas. Ya es un chico bastante mayor.

-¡Es James, Sirius! Lo más fiable es desconfiar. Vamos a hacer nuestro papel de niñeras, _otra vez_.

-Y ya de paso, hacer algunas apuestas -añadió alegre Sirius mientras se internaban en la espesura.

En el sótano de la taberna del León, el aire era viciado, maloliente y espeso. Más de uno había intentado en su borrachera cortar esa especie de neblina viscosa con un cuchillo. Desde luego, no era el antro donde uno esperaría encontrarse a alguien de noble cuna.

Pero no nos llamemos a error. La taberna del León era un sitio sobrio y tranquilo, donde muchas familias iban a pasar la tarde. Era un edificio limpio a las afueras de Hogsmeade que había cosechado la fama y el éxito gracias a unos pastelillos de calabaza con gran variedad de glaseados. El dueño del local, Jeremy Burton, era un antiguo alpinista que usaba a escondidas la magia para dejar boquiabierta a la comunidad Muggle con sus hazañas. Al haber cosechado el dinero suficiente, abrió la taberna del León para poder llevar una vida tranquila dentro de la comunidad mágica .

Jeremy disfrutaba sobremanera de la vida con su esposa, pero éste tenía dos aficiones que eran su perdición: el alpinismo, y las apuestas. Con el fin de satisfacer esta última, el sótano de su establecimiento fue preparado para albergar un tosco cuadrilátero de madera y arena donde los interesados podían luchar por honor, diversión o dinero. Auténticas luchas clandestinas entre sangre, sudor, arena y ese viciado aire que tanto costaba respirar.

Enormes gritos y vítores sacudían los gastados cimientos de madera, y el griterío podría ser escuchado desde el exterior del edificio si no fuera por el hechizo silenciador que permanentemente protegía a los ilegales inquilinos. La gente aplaudía y palmeaba los tablones de madera que formaban el improvisado ring. Una alegre música de guitarra y banjo animaba más el ambiente, pero el auténtico espectáculo estaba justo en el centro, a puño y sangre.

Un enorme individuo, empujaba a un joven contra la pared mientras sacudía sus brutales brazos, gruesos como árboles. Por norma general, los menores de edad no estaban permitidos en aquel lugar, de hecho, un hechizo de "edad" estaba echado en todo el sótano para evitar polizones indeseables. Pero aquel chico había demostrado ser una de las actuaciones principales de la noche, y el hecho de que la clientela apostara el doble cuando un jovenzuelo de noble cuna se lanzaba a la perspectiva de perder un par de dientes, hacía que el dueño hiciera la vista gorda ante la entrada de este o sus amigos.

Un golpe directo a las costillas del joven moreno hizo estallar en carcajadas a parte de la gradería. Este tosió mientras se alejaba un poco pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a aplaudir, animando al público, pero conservando cierto rictus de dolos en su cara.

Empezó a dar vueltas por el cuadrilátero, y cuando la inmensa mole se lanzó sobre él, le lanzó una doble bofetada a los oídos regordetes, lo cual lo dejó desconcertado el tiempo suficiente como para arrearle un severo gancho en el plexo, dejándolo sin aire, y ganándose un codazo en la cara que lo arrojó al suelo.

Nuevas risas y vítores estallaron mientras el joven hacía una reverencia burlona.

-¡Bien hecho, Potter! -se oía entre la gente.

James Potter. Sudado, descamisado y descalzo, lucía apenas un simple pantalón de tela, sucio ya por toda la arena. Allá donde su amigo Sirius lucía dos enormes músculos, James poseía decenas y decenas de pequeños músculos y fibras que se enganchaban a su piel; en lugar de seis abdominales grandes y perfectos, tenía lo que parecían cien minúsculos músculos en su delgado abdomen. Aunque no era visualmente tan llamativo como Sirius Black, era bien sabido por su grupo de amigos que James tenía todas las de ganar en una pelea, pues su cuerpo poseía una fuerza increíble, entrenado no en un gimnasio, si no en una vida ...por decirlo de alguna manera, de inagotable acción.

Su pelo moreno estaba enredado y bufado hasta límites insospechados, aunque lejos de culpar a la pelea, la mayor parte del tiempo lo lucía así. Poseía facciones varoniles poco propias para su edad, y empezaba a mostrar la sombra de una incipiente barba que le otorgaba un aire de madurez poco propio para su edad que le daba un enorme éxito entre las chicas del colegio.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco, escupió algo de sangre con un movimiento desganado y se enzarzó de nuevo en la pelea. Su oponente era mucho más grande que él, a pesar de no ser él mismo precisamente bajito. Tenía músculos más grandes, golpeaba más fuerte y empezaba a sospechar que en algún momento había sido alguna clase de boxeador.

Pero también se fijó en otros detalles mucho más sutiles. La forma de caminar ligeramente inclinada le decía que sufría de alguna antigua lesión en la rodilla. El color de la piel, entre rosado y ceniciento, indicaba que a pesar del ejercicio físico su riego sanguíneo no era el correcto, y posiblemente estuviera drogado o borracho. El ojo izquierdo era vago, lo cual le daba un setenta por ciento de posibilidades de una visibilidad y reacción reducida por ese lado.

Contra un oponente así, su primera acción debía enfocarse en reducir su capacidad de combate lo más rápido posible. Distraerle y confundirle.

El combate se sucedió en una rápida sucesión de golpes, bloqueos y esquivas hasta que un certero cabezazo lanzó a James riendo contra la pared. A pesar de ir perdiendo, aquello no iba mal del todo, y se habría lanzado de un salto a la pelea si no fuera por una inolvidables voces que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Eh aquí nuestro héroe. -gruñó una enfadada voz.

-¡Remus! ¡Amigo! Oh, que genial es verte. Necesito que hagas una apuesta de 10 galeones por mi. -sonrió James con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Es que nunca vas a crecer?

-En realidad algunas personas nunca crecemos. Simplemente aprendemos a actuar en público como si fuéramos adultos. -explicó el moreno levantando un dedo-. Vamos Remus, diviértete. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Eres la más idiota de las personas inteligentes que jamás he conocido. -le recriminó Remus antes de verse relegado.

-¡Estoy aquí hermano! Vaya jaleo tienes aquí montado -saludó Sirius con una botella de Whisky de Fuego cogida en su mano-. Ya he apostado por ti, he comprado esto, que te va animar -añadió levantando la botella- y aun he de preguntarte como hiciste lo del tren.

-Hermano, tú sí que sabes comprenderme -se carcajeó James mientras alcanzaba la botella y le daba un ansioso trago. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y alzo la cabeza al cielo-. Dios, como escuece.

-¡Eh capullo! -escupió un demacrado y sucio hombre apartando a Sirius y a Remus para ponerse ante el luchador-. He apostado la mitad de mi paga para ver como Big Mike le parte la cara a un mocoso malcriado, ¡así que vuelve a la pelea!

De un fuerte empujón, James chocó contra el nombrado Mike y aprovechó para saltar y golpear con su cabeza a la mandíbula de este. Aprovechó los segundos de asueto para correr hacia sus amigos de nuevo entregándoles dinero.

-Toma Remus, apuesta esto por mi.

-¿Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver como te meten una paliza?

-Tranquilo, Lobito. Si algo puede salir bien, saldrá bien.

En ese preciso instante, Big Mike cogió a James, lo alzó por encima de la cabeza, y lo lanzó con tremenda fuerza hacia la valla contraria, que crujió de tal manera que hizo temblar a Remus de pavor. Sirius se rió de nuevo y le puso la mano en el hombro al castaño mientras se acercaba para hacerse oir entre el griterío de la multitud.

-Será mejor que hagas esas apuestas o James va a estar de un humor de ciervos.

-¿Acaso fue eso un chiste? -gruñó mientras iba a cumplir su parte.

En una nueva carga James decidió dar por finalizado el combate aprovechando la información que había recopilado. Habiendo observado el mismo patrón de ataque los últimos cinco minutos, James empezó a aplaudir por encima de su cabeza, para hacer que el público estallase bullicioso y pusiera más nervioso al gigantón.

En un ataque de rabia, Big Mike soltó un derechazo hacia la cara del joven James Potter. Pero este ya se lo esperaba. Bloqueó el golpe con su codo y le propinó una fuerte bofetada en el oído. Inmediatamente se agachó para esquivar la zurda de su rival mientras propinaba una fuerte y estudiada patada hacia la rodilla izquierda.

El grito de dolor fue estremecedor, pero tardó apenas un segundo en lanzarse de nuevo hacia el escurridizo aristócrata. James lanzó otra bofetada hacia el otro oído, haciendo que su contrincante luciera como si ya no supiera donde estaba. El oído interno estaba de seguro afectado. Era el momento de acabar. Aprovechando la velocidad que ya llevaba, salto hacia adelante y le presentó su pie a la cara de Big Mike.

Los dientes saltaron por los aires en el mismo instante en que la música moría y los espectadores enmudecían. Las últimas gotas de sudor acababan de tocar el suelo y James seguía en posición alerta, de lucha. Bajó los brazos y miró a su alrededor, respirando cansado. Se secó la frente con el brazo, recogió su camisa de una esquina y se fue por donde había venido, no sin antes recoger sus apuestas y largarse con sus amigos entre tragos de Whisky de fuego.

El sótano se había quedado mudo.

Solo un día más en la vieja Inglaterra.

* * *

Capítulo corto para abrir boca y presentar el mundo al que os vais a enfrentar en los próximos capítulos.

Sed buenos, dejar reviews ;) O mejor, sed malos, y dejad Reviews por igual.


	2. Chapter 2

_21 favoritos y 3 maravillosos reviews han conseguido traer el capítulo 2 a la vida. Tal vez algunos esperan que haga explotar cosas desde el principio y que las hormonas de los adolescentes se desaten incontroladas nada más mirarse a los ojos ...pero algunos saben tan bien como yo que un buen libo se deja cocer un poco, y que las cosas tan apresuradas e irreales solo pasan en las telenovelas cutres de las 4 de la tarde. ¡Hay cogerle el gustillo! Todo a su tiempo. Hay que dejarse llevar._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La tormenta de verano empezaba a calmar su ira contra las tierras de Inglaterra cuando la luna menguante asomaba tímida y ocasionalmente entre los dispersos jirones de nube. El olor de la hierba húmeda era embriagante y agradable, y evocaba a cualquier caminante nocturno la pura esencia de las noches de verano.

Con las últimas gotas de agua resbalando aun presurosas por las hojas de los árboles, los grillos empezaron a entonar nuevamente y con renovadas fuerzas su espectacular coro nocturno. La noche se llenó de ruidos de todo tipo. Los grillos con su música, las gotas de agua con su incesante repicar, los arboles susurraban entre ellos, pasándose secretos de rama en rama con su lenta y coordinada danza. A lo lejos aun se oía el tardío cántico de algún pájaro que no tenía ganas de dormir, y si uno aguzaba bien el oído, alguna pareja de zorros buscaba algo que comer con pasos silenciosos; el bosque estaba lleno de ruidos, lleno de vida.

Los dos jóvenes que en esos momentos caminaban por el empedrado camino sabían muy bien que toda aquella vida no era precisamente la única que habitaba en ese bosque. Criaturas de fantasía que apenas ningún hombre era capaz de imaginar habitaban aquellas tierras, la mayoría de ellos apartados de sus hábitats naturales por los magos para evitar ser descubiertos accidentalmente por algún muggle. Sin embargo también sabían que el camino principal que llevaba de Hogsmeade al castillo estaba asegurado contra ataques, emboscadas y cualquier otro tipo de escaramuza con bestias mágicas.

Los pies de ambos chicos seguían un ritmo rápido pero relajado, como si estuvieran ya acostumbrados a caminar más rápido que el resto de la gente. James Potter abría la marcha con paso seguro, chapoteando divertido por los charcos formados por la arreciante lluvia. Esta vez había tenido la decencia de vestirse con su camisa blanca preferida por fuera del pantalón y las mangas arremangadas, en los pies unas Converse que llevaba desde hacía casi dos años, las cuales habrían estado destrozadas sin remedio si no fuera por la magia. En su cara lucían unas gafas ligera y planas que colgaban graciosamente por su nariz, aun algo sucia por la arena y la sangre.

Llevaba en su mano la varita iluminada por la magia del _Lumos_ que lanzaba luces tenues y ligeramente siniestras sobre su cara y la de Remus, mientras creaba sombras danzantes con todos los árboles y ramitas que poblaban el bosque con tétrica gracia.

-Así pues ...peleas -dijo Remus, no sabiendo si empezar una conversación o un tirón de orejas.

-¡Peleas! -bramó James esbozando una sonrisa-. ¡Oh vamos Remus! ¡Fue divertido! No tengo ningún diente roto, y papi necesitaba esa dosis de adrenalina. -era curioso como el tono de James siempre era calmo, tranquilo, y calculado.

-Pero eres adicto a esa adrenalina James. No me atrevo a preguntarte siquiera que has hecho este verano. ¡Seguro que me daba algo! Ya sabes lo que diría un psicólogo de estas cosas.

-En realidad, no tenga ni idea de lo que diría un psicólogo. Yo soy un mago, y a ese tipo de enfermedades las enviamos a . Pero en relación a este verano ...una parte es por ahora secreta, la otra se la puedes preguntar a Sirius, y la otra parte me la he pasado viviendo a la Muggle.

-Como no.

-Ya sabes, varita en casa ... yo fuera de ella... Parece mentira pero salir de casa es la única manera auténtica de conocer el mundo, gente, hacer amistades...

-Gracias a ti, ese cupo lo tengo completo -repuso Remus con un tinte amargo en la voz.

-¿Acaso habríais preferido quedarte esas frías noches de invierno cerrado en una habitación pensando una y otra vez en cuántas cosas podrías hacer en lugar de hacer ninguna de ellas?

-Bueno, -dijo Remus mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado sopesando la idea- de vez en cuando me gustaría permitirme algunas horas en solitario para patética autocompasión, o de vez en cuando, estudiar.

-Nunca dejarías de estudiar Remus, no me decepcionarías así. Eres demasiado bueno. Demasiado educado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres la conciencia que este grupo necesita.

-Pensaba que tú eras la conciencia del grupo.

-Solo la mala Remus -le sonrió James mientras le ponía el brazo sobre del hombro-. Solo la mala.

La calidez del brazo de James lo envolvió de la misma manera que la primera vez que puso su brazo encima suyo en los inicios del segundo curso, cuando descubrió que en realidad era un hombre lobo. James sería peculiar e incluso excéntrico, pero la palabra que mejor lo definía era cálido. Le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa llena de dientes y miró a un lado para observar como se acercaba el otro miembro del equipo, en forma de perro negro, trotando entre los charcos con la larga lengua a un lado.

El perro pegó un sprint hacia ellos y les empezó a saltar y babear encima con desbordante alegría. El perro negro lucía hermoso pelo azabache, negro como la noche, pero brillante como el mármol bien alisado. Era casi tan grande como Peter. Al cabo de un rato pareció temblar durante un momento, titilando en el aire y haciendo que durante apenas un instante, la imagen del perro y de un hombre se superpusieran. Al final, solo quedó Sirius y su gran sonrisa.

-¡Amo este bosque! -exclamó contento.

-¿Ya has ido a saludar a tus amigos del bosque? -preguntó James mientras le alcanzaba la ropa-. Tápate por favor, no me gustaría que me mordiera esa cobra que te cuelga.

-La verdad es que no he encontrado a la familia de unicornios que conocí el año pasado, y me he pasado más rato del que pensaba dando el pésame a un minotauro que perdió a su compañera este verano. Pero bueno, apenas he dado una vuelta rápida, dedicaré algún día de esta semana para ver que tal está el resto del bosque. ¿Sabíais que una loba huargo ha intentado que me apareara con ella?

-¡Sirius! -exclamó Remus escandalizado.

-Vale, vale, "las leyes" -dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos-. Solo comentaba que ha sido curioso. ¡Atraigo hasta a los animales! Reconozcámoslo, el Dios del amor, o quien quiera que nos guíe entre los brazos de las chicas ahí arriba, puede aprender de mí.

-Amén -rió James.

Mientras Sirius se vestía a la pata coja, llegaron a los márgenes del castillo de Hogwarts. Era una colosal estructura de piedra con multitud de grandes torreones que se alzaban hacia las nubes, desafiando al propio cielo. La superficie del propio castillo, en metros cuadrados, era casi incontable. Las luces de las antorchas brillaban en la noche a través de innumerables ventanas que parecían enmarcar el propio cielo nocturno. Cada luz de cada antorcha guardaba secretos de tiempos pasados, décadas y décadas de aventuras que un sinfín de alumnos habían vivido alejados de sus familias.

James llegó hasta uno de los laterales del castillo. Por supuesto ya sabían que a aquellas horas, la puerta principal estaría cerrada por seguridad. El moreno alargó la mano para tocar el muro. No lo hizo inmediatamente, su movimiento fue lento, tímido, casi reverencial. Acarició la superficie rugosa de la piedra, sintiendo cada arruga de la roca, cada impureza, cada grieta. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación melancólica que le estaba subiendo desde la punta de los pies. Notó como el vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizaba mientras esa sensación le invadía lentamente. Se permitió una leve sonrisa mientras miles de recuerdos parecían transmitirse desde la piedra. Inclinó la cabeza y dejó que su frente rozara la fría pared.

-Ya estoy en casa -murmuró.

Permaneció unos instantes más en silencio, empapándose de aquel poderoso sentimiento de haber vuelto al hogar. Brevemente, bajó la mano con una sonrisita feliz en la cara y dio una fuerte palmada.

-Merodeadores, a trabajar.

Sin mediar palabra, Sirius se colocó a su lado y ambos se pusieron pegados al muro mientras hacían señas a Remus. Éste dio un par de zancadas y se subió a los hombros de sus dos amigos mientras alzaba los brazos y tanteaba las piedras buscando una en especial. El tanteo duró unos segundos. Se limitaba a rozar brevemente cada una de las rocas que tenía delante, palpando una imperfección específica que le abriría la puerta secreta.

A sus pies, James y Sirius cogían sus piernas con confianza. De pequeños aquella tarea les había resultado muchísimo más difícil ya que James descubrió aquella entrada cuando apenas habían cumplido los doce años y por entonces, tenían los músculos del cuerpo bastante débiles.

Sirius usó su mano libre para llamar la atención de James.

-Hermano -susurró-. Te agradezco ...bueno, te besaría por lo que has hecho por mi este verano...

-Vaya -abrió los ojos James con sorna.

-Pero me gustaría que por ahora fuera nuestro pequeño secreto, incluso para los merodeadores.

-Contra las normas, ¿eh? Está bien Sirius, lo entiendo. Pero ya sabes lo que digo: "Cuanto más larga es la mentira..."

-¡Lo se, lo se!

-Por cierto Sirius, algún día te voy a pedir ese beso -dijo James guiñándole un ojo-. No se, tendré que probar tanta fama que te dan las chicas, esos músculos...

-Genial, ahora me siento raro -concluyó Sirius.

Remus consiguió localizar la piedra correcta, pues un agujero empezó a formarse cuando las piedras se re-ordenaron una tras otra. El delgado chico castaño les lanzó la mano para ayudarlos a subir.

El viaje por el castillo fue bastante tranquilo. Ni siquiera trataron de esconderse ni pasar desapercibidos. El festín había acabado, pero aun no se había dado el toque de queda y decenas, tal vez casi un centenar de alumnos pululaba arriba y abajo, charlando y cotilleando, enterándose de como habían pasado el verano los compañeros. Varios Ravenclaws jugaban corriendo a trompicones entre los pasillos atestados de alumnos. Un grupo de Slytherins se deslizaba silencioso entre miradas recelosas y sombrías. James y Sirius se detenían cada dos por tres a dar la mano a algún conocido o para saludar a un ejército de cuadros mágicos, cuyos pintados habitantes eran conocedores de casi todas las travesuras de los chicos y habían llegado a cogerles mucho cariño.

Remus parecía algo aburrido, pero sus ojos mantenían una expresión afable mientras miraba como sus amigos hacían el tonto entre alumnos y pinturas. Su largo pelo castaño cogido en una coleta enmarcaba su carita delgada, y sus ojos dorados, casi brillantes como los de un animal, se posaban en todos los alumnos. A pesar de ser el más tranquilo de todos los merodeadores y de resultar mucho más agradable de tratar, Remus Lupin tenía pocos amigos. James le había dado multitud de charlas al respecto, acusando al sentimiento de culpa e inseguridad de su amigo por el hecho de ser un licántropo, diciéndole una y otra vez que no era culpa suya.

Remus volvió a sacudir la cabeza otra vez, haciendo que su coleta volara de lado a lado. Ya estaba bien de esos pensamientos por ese día. Dirigió la vista hacia sus compañeros, y reconoció aquella mirada de Sirius que auguraba algo muy malo.

-James -dijo el guapo moreno-. Ya se que acabamos de llegar -prosiguió como quién no quiere la cosa- y que es muy tarde, y que deberíamos irnos a dormir ...¿pero sabes? No creo que pueda dormir tranquilo esta noche sin poderme sentir en casa completamente. ¿Y sabes como podemos conseguir que me sienta así?

-No se yo... -meditó James.

-No es un buen momento -se mostró de acuerdo Remus en el acto.

-Insisto -presionó Sirius.

-¿Insistes?

-James... -quiso advertir Remus. Que inocente era aun.

-Pero Sirius insiste, lunático -dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba en la cara-. Tranquilo, amigo mío, nada muy vistoso. Solo un acto de bienvenida. Tenemos cierta reputación que conservar, ya sabes que eso es importante. No por la fama, si no ...por las facilidades que nos da para otros asuntos. A ver a ver...

James miró de lado a lado, mientras su nariz parecía temblar con cierta e moción anticipada. Remus creyó que podía ver como los engranajes de la cabeza de su amigo giraban y giraban en sincrónica maldad. El castaño de las gafas cogió su varita y la alzó hacia arriba con desenfado.

-_Sublevu Ventus_.

Una especie de ráfaga de viento se levantó en la zona de forma súbita, que no tuvo más efecto ni molestias que el hecho de haber levantado la falda de todas las chicas en un radio de diez metros. Alaridos y chillidos resonaron con asombrosa fuerza en las gruesas paredes del castillo, y un distorsionado y cómico eco volvió casi con la misma fuerza.

Remus enrojeció fuertemente mientras agachaba la cabeza e intentaba no mirar las braguitas con fresas estampadas de Jane Starport, que enmarcaban aquel perfecto y terso...

-¡Tremendo! -felicitó Sirius mientras intentaba deslizarse por la pared para escapar sin ser visto.

-¿Lo ves amigo? No ha sido tan terrible, ni siquiera saben que hemos sido nosotros -dijo James a Remus mientras lo cogía del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera del área de influencia de la ventolera y proseguir hacia su sala común.

-Tú, James, has sido tú.

-"Tú" solo es un pronombre, amigo -dijo James mientras le frotaba la cabeza. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña costumbre entre hombre y mascota.

-En cambio "yo" podré dormir tranquilamente cuando "vosotros" os dignéis en caminar en linea recta y llegar a la Sala Común -gruñó entre dientes Remus.

James se rió contento y de excelente humor mientras subía las escaleras hacia la casa de Griffindor. Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts estaban situadas en direcciones diametralmente opuestas, cada una en una de las cuatro direcciones universales, siempre intentando mantener el equilibrio de poder entre las cuatro órdenes de magos. Griffindor estaba situada en el ala Este del castillo, encarada para que todos sus novicios, destacados por su valentía, pudieran ver salir el Sol. Éste era el último gran regalo del padre de la casa de los Leones, Godric Griffindor, que colocó en la Sala Común de Griffindor una placa de madera tallada por él mismo en la cual se podía leer: _"Yo os regalo la Luz de Dios, para que esta os alumbre incluso en la más oscura de las noches." _

La entrada a la Sala estaba perpetuamente vigilada por uno de los cuadros mágicos de Hogwarts, el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Con los castigos recibidos a lo largo de los años, los chicos habían adquirido una estrecha relación con la señora, que los trataba y los reñía casi como si fueran sus hijos.

-¡Oh dios mío! Chicos, cuanto habéis crecido -se asombró la señora Gorda, vestida con un traje rosa de cuestionable gusto-. Miraos Lupín, hecho todo un galán, un caballero. Que guapo estáis. Habríais sido un auténtico Ser en el siglo XVI.

Sirius carraspeó un poco a su lado, incómodo.

-Bueno, alguien como yo siempre necesitará un rival con las chicas.

-Black, ¿como iba a olvidarme de vos? Atractivo truhán y gamberro.

-¡Ah! Pero guapo -saltó Sirius. Se apretó contra el cuadro y en lugar de darle un beso, le pegó un lametón. La Dama Gorda lanzó un enorme grito de tenor. Sirius se rió y lanzó un ladrido juguetón.

Aprovecharon que unos alumnos de tercero iban a entrar, puesto que no tenían ni remota idea de la contraseña de entrada.

La Sala Común de Griffindor, el lugar en que cualquier alumno de la casa de los leones y los valientes podía llamar su propio hogar. En ella estaban permitidos todos los cursos, cualquier género, tanto para estudiar como para charlar o divertirse, cosa que en aquel instante estaban haciendo casi un centenar de alumnos, que con su alegre cháchara llenaban de vida y ruido aquel espacio.

Las paredes estaban cubiertos de gruesos tapices con los colores de la Orden, el rojo y el dorado. Cuadros de valientes héroes y escenas medievales colgaban de las paredes, así como dibujos y cuadros de leones. Una enorme y antigua chimenea de piedra caldeaba el ambiente con un fuego que a pesar del tamaño que tenía, no daba demasiado calor para evitar ahogar a los alumnos en aquella noche de verano. La sala parecía algo polvorienta y, más que vieja, se podía etiquetar como antigua, tal vez incluso decrépita. Restos de hollín oscurecían la piedra cerca de la chimenea, las sillas, mesas y sofás que amueblaban el piso eran de un estilo gótico y recargado que dejaba un sabor empalagoso en los ojos. La chimenea lanzaba su luz sobre casi toda la sala, haciendo que las sombras de los alumnos pasaran a formar parte de los adornos de las paredes.

La gente se abrazaba contenta y conversaba tranquila (otros a voces). Sirius se lanzó de cabeza a un grupo de chicas de cuarto año que se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y empezaron a lanzar risitas en cuando este se presentó, hizo una reverencia y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para dejar entrever su musculoso pecho. James y Remus decidieron subir a los dormitorios a arreglar sus cosas y saludar a Peter. Después de todo había muchas cosas que preparar y hablar, los merodeadores siempre estaban maquinando, y ello requería mucha planificación.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la escalera que subía a las habitaciones masculinas cuando un movimiento vermellón en uno de los sofás al lado de la chimenea llamaba su atención. Y allí estaba ella. Bonita, insuperable, ..., perfecta. James Potter tragó saliva; conociendo como conocía sus propios límites, podría asegurar que una de las pocas cosas que podían alterarlo, era aquella chica.

No era una chica demasiado alta, con suerte llegaría a medir algo menos de metro setenta. Su cuerpo era pequeño, pero de unas formas tan generosas que más de una vez pensó que se le escaparía la mano para tocarla. Aunque era delgada, no tenía la rigidez de una bailarina, si no aquella complexión perfecta y suave que daban unas ganas terribles de abrazar. En su cabeza pasaban multitud de pensamientos sobre la perfección de ...bueno, las formas femeninas de Lily Evans. ¡Como no iba a pensar en ello! Dudaba que hubiera algún cuerpo superior a ese, como mínimo, para sus propios gustos. Y que decir de aquella cara, con la piel fina, pero ligeramente tostada por el sol, con las mejillas sonrosadas como aquel que ha hecho ejercicio recientemente. Y si tenía que elegir una palabra para describir aquel rostro, sin duda elegiría bonita ...o hermosa, tal vez bella o mona. Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados eran claros y verdes, como el bosque por la mañana. Más de una vez se había sorprendido a él mismo pensando en la nada mientras miraba aquellos ojos claros. Cómo decía su propia abuela: "¡Envidiamos lo que no tenemos!".

Y la cabellera. Que rasgo más característico podría tener aquella ninfa si no era el cabello, el fuego rojo que le caía liso y ondulado sobre sus hombros. El flequillo le caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos y su naricita, e iba peinada en una larga coleta echada por encima de su hombro. Siempre tan pragmática.

James tenía sus dudas sobre aquella chica. Él era capaz de calar a la gente a la distancia. Incluso en aquel distante, era incapaz de no distraerse con el ruidito del reloj de Thomas Goldberg que además iba a deshora. O no darse cuenta de que Samantha Fellton cojeaba levemente. O que incluso Gwyneth Reberth estaba mintiéndole a Sirius con una preciosa caída de ojos que parecía lograr perfectamente su función. Pero no a Lily Evans.

Para él, era un misterio. Y si había algo que James Potter adoraba más que a sus amigos, eran los misterios.

Se acercó a ella con cierto sigilo no deseado. Se quedó pausado unos instantes, intentando discernir el secreto de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían sonreír con la mirada. Menos a él.

-Así que el príncipe de los Leones ha decidido mostrarse por fin -dijo Lily con cierto retintín a modo de saludo.

-Los héroes siempre llegan en el último momento -le explicó James intentando ser amistoso mientras tomaba asiento en el reposabrazos del sillón de la pelirroja.

-Ahórrate tus perogrulladas irónicas -lo cortó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo. Evans era una de las chicas más listas de todo el curso, y aquello la hacía no solo hermosa, si no también letal-. ¿Crees que me importa que ni siquiera hayáis estado sentados a la mesa de Griffindor durante todo el banquete?

-Bueno, pero te has dado cuenta -sonrió Potter. Ella frunció más el entrecejo ante la descarada sugerencia del chico-. Bromas a parte. ¿Qué tal el verano, Lily?

-Evans para ti -le recordó ella-. De hecho, muy bien. -afirmó mientras su expresión se suavizaba.

-Y supongo que no me lo contarás.

-Eso ya lo sabías antes de venir aquí. Pero me va muy bien que lo hayas hecho. Dumbledore me ha pedido que te comunique que mañana debes ir a verlo sin falta, a cualquier hora. Dice que ya sabes la contraseña.

-¿Dumbledore? -repitió James borrando lentamente la sonrisa de la cara.

-El Karma, Potter, era imposible que salieras impune de tus trastadas.

"No, no era eso." pensó James en su fuero interno. Había recibido cientos de castigos a lo largo de sus estudios y sabía venirlos venir. El Director debía querer otra cosa de él. No podía negar que cierta preocupación se empezó a formar en su interior, pero no dejó que ninguna emoción negativa se dejara entrever en sus rasgos.

-Si a casi mil castigos lo llamas salir impune -bromeó James con una mirada entre graciosa y abochornada.

-Dos mil si cuentas _mis_ castigos -le recordó ella-. Jamás nadie nunca me había dado tanto trabajo como tú.

Lily Evans era una de las prefectas de Hogwarts junto a su amigo Remus. Si bien este último siempre usaba su poder de manera que las travesuras que ocasionaban pasaran desapercibidas por los ojos de las autoridades, Evans era como un halcón que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hacer caer el peso de la ley sobre sus cabezas. De vez en cuando incluso había estampado uno de sus libros en la cabeza de James como castigo. Su temperamento era más fogoso incluso que su cabello.

James se reclinó un poco más en el sillón, acercándose a Lily casualmente y la miró a los ojos, con la intensidad de aquel que descifra un acertijo.

-Evans ...¿porqué nunca hemos salido? -preguntó pausadamente y con calma.

La pelirroja se quedó callada mientras una sonrisa divertida se formaba en sus carnosos labios.

-He estado a punto de enumerarte una larga lista -confesó poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _larga_-. Pero es el primer día y aun no has hecho demasiado el capullo -le cumplimentó con una carita encantadora. Seguidamente le puso una mano en la mejilla-. Tuviste tu oportunidad, ¿recuerdas?

James asintió mientras se reclinaba contra su lado del sillón y soltaba un sonoro soplido.

-También recuerdo que me odias a muerte.

-Yo no usaría la expresión "a muerte", pero te lo has ganado a pulso durante años, Potter -se encogió de hombros la chica-. Eres un adolescente, y ni siquiera me conoces más allá de mis ojos verdes, o mi pelo rojo. Apuesto a que serías capaz de dibujar mis pechos y mi culo de memoria.

Con un esfuerzo supremo, James consiguió evitar el acto reflejo de bajar la mirada.

-¿Te gusta apostar? Esa información puede llegar a resultar muy útil, _prefecta_.

-Oh, claro.

James se levantó del sillón y ella recuperó todo el espacio perdido rápidamente. La luz del fuego iluminó al chico en toda su estatura y ella advirtió que estaba cubierto de rozaduras y suciedad de arriba abajo.

-Mejor no pregunto, ¿verdad?

-Los efectos de la pubertad, Evans. Espero recibir mi beso de buenos días mañana -se despidió mientras se alejaba para subir las escaleras a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Ni lo sueñes -respondió ella con cierto deje musical a modo de despedida, levantando el brazo y sin mirar hacia atrás. Acto seguido, siguió hablando con sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Para el visitante ocasional, la habitación de los merodeadores era el mayor desastre de la historia. Incluso siendo el primer día de colegio y sin llegar a haber empezado las clases, el desorden reinaba como una plaga por cada uno de los rincones. Las maletas de los habitantes estaban abiertas con todo el contenido por el suelo y las cajas formaban un fuerte en una de las paredes de la habitación. Montañas de libros se amontonaban hasta casi tocar el techo, y un autentico ejército de pastelitos y demás bollería se ordenaba encima de una mesa. Pantalones y camisas poblaban las camas, chaquetas en el techo, calderos de metal con culatas de plata que ya empezaban a rodar por debajo de las camas.

En la habitación había un total de ocho camas, destinadas a albergar a la mitad de los alumnos masculinos del sexto curso. James y Sirius habían pasado casi un semestre entero en su tercer año intentando convencer al Director Dumbledore de la imperante necesidad de que los merodeadores necesitaran de una habitación para ellos solos. En aquel día habían demostrado una labia excepcional y habían usado todos los trucos que habían aprendido para su edad, enumerando desde las más nobles causas hasta la enfermedad de Peter sobre el "miedo a las masas". Pero Dumbledore solo sonrió de una manera muy Potter, y con ojos chispeantes de humor los envió de vuelta a su habitación con dos habitantes extras.

Donde antes había seis alumnos, ahora había ocho, pero por el momento habían conseguido vivir en harmonía. En una habitación de chicos dominado por el caos. Con un poco de suerte, ninguna cucaracha o rata correría por encima de sus ropas tiradas por el recién barrido pero aun así polvoriento suelo.

Pero había un malévolo orden en aquel inmenso vórtice de entropía. Cualquiera de sus habitantes podía encontrar fácilmente cualquier cosa que quisiera casi sin pensarlo y por si todo fallaba, un simple hechizo invocador podía traer a sus manos cualquier objeto deseado.

En el momento en que James y Remus entraron por la puerta, una guerra de comida se estaba dando lugar. Por lo visto, Peter había tomado la iniciativa de ir a las cocinas, donde trabajaban los elfos domésticos, y se aprovisionó de la suficiente comida y de pasteles para alimentar a todos los amigos que no habían podido llegar a tiempo a la cena. Aquel día los elfos domésticos estaban especialmente atentos y serviciales y cuando supieron que la comida era para los merodeadores se ofrecieron a subirlos ellos mismos. Con magia, por supuesto. Potter y compañía pasaban muchas horas, de muchos días, de muchas semanas haciendo pequeñas escapadas a las cocinas para alimentarse furtivamente o para jugar con los elfos. Y estos estaban muy agradecidos siempre.

Remus esquivó un bombón de chocolate en el mismo segundo en el que entró por la puerta. Su mirada reflejó una súbita furia pero desapareció de inmediato. Podía dejarlo pasar, un bombón no era tanto chocolate desperdiciado. Decidió hacer un poco de trampa. Ya que los magos se lanzaban pasteles con las manos, el hijo de muggle iba a lanzarles toda la comida a golpe de varita. Con ligeros movimientos empezó a seleccionar todos los alimentos que tenía a la vista, intentando pasar desapercibido en la vorágine mortal que se estaba dando lugar y de la que Ewan Walker ya había aprovechado para tomar control mientras que James se había puesto en una esquina comiendo del pastel que tenía aplastado en el hombro.

Alzando la varita hizo que todo acabara en un explosivo huracán de sabores que lanzó a todos al suelo cuando casi un centenar de pastelitos los lanzaban de lado a lado de la habitación. Desde el gradullón de Hunter Grunt al pequeño Arthur Weasley, estaban todos en el suelo cubiertos de rica crema y escupiendo trozos de galleta. La habitación, como tal, ya no podía llamarse así. Simplemente era la acumulación de basura que había sobrevivido incluso al fin de los tiempos. Hasta las velas y las antorchas habían sido arrasadas. Todo estaba sumido en sombras y tenue luz de luna.

Y de repente el silencio se llenó de carcajadas.

Los chicos, hasta arriba de adrenalina, se retorcían de risa por los suelos e intentaban limpiarse penosamente. James, que aplaudía detrás de Remus, le puso una mano en la espalda a su amigo.

-Lunático, merodeador con honores. Tus cualidades son infinitas, amigo mío.

Peter se acercó a saltitos intentando no resbalar con nada.

-Gracias Remus, me encanta que me agradezcan el que me parta el lomo por vosotros.

-Ya sabías que iba a acabar así, Peter -dijo Remus no muy seguro-. Pero lo siento. La próxima vez, invito yo.

El pequeño merodeador le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y luego observó los esfuerzos de sus compañeros de habitación por limpiar el cuarto hasta algún límite habitable.

-No me hagas caso Remus, eso fue realmente espectacular. ¿Quiéres un poco? -dijo Peter mientras le acercaba un par de dedos llenos de nata-. Porqué si, amigo, VAS a limpiar.

La siguiente media hora hasta que Sirius llegó, se dedicó exclusivamente a la limpieza de la habitación, tarea que incluso con magia estaba resultando ser bastante complicada. Arthur dirigió una irritada mirada a Potter, pues era el único miembro del cuarto que no estaba ayudando con la tarea, simplemente estaba sentado tranquilamente en un rincón leyendo algún extraño libro de anatomía.

-Por lo menos podría aparentar que le importa -refunfuñó el pelirrojo Weasley.

Black se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo mientras observaba a su alrededor los pocos restos de comida que aun quedaban.

-Hemos empezado mucho más pronto de lo que incluso yo me esperaba -afirmó Sirius con una mirada aprobadora-. Desde luego, este año va a ser legendario.

-No lo sabes tu bien, Sirius, no lo sabes tu bien -contestó James sin apartar la mirada del libro-. ¡Remus, Peter! -llamó- Dejad eso un momento y venir aquí.

Los aludidos se miraron un instante pero enseguida dejaron caer sus varitas en sus bolsillos y se acuclillaron delante de sus amigos, cerrando el grupo. James esperó unos segundos antes de cerrar el libro, sacarse las gafas y mirar a cada uno de ellos con sus ojos avellana.

-Chicos, éste es el primer momento en que estamos todos reunidos este año. Me parece que es un buen momento para dar por iniciado el curso. Aquí mismo.

-¿Te ha subido el Whisky? -se extrañó Sirius-. ¿Aquí delante de todos?

-Solo son orejas enganchadas a una cabeza, Sirius, no pasará nada. Ya piensan que estamos locos, por lo menos yo -rebuscó en su pantalón un momento y sacó su varita, colocándola en el suelo entre los cuatro estudiantes-. Mañana empezaremos con nuestro ajetreado día a día, así que hoy descansaremos un poco. Pero quiero que sepáis, ante esta varita, que para mi sois mis hermanos. Cada uno de vosotros está tan dentro de mi como mi propia sangre. Y juro que protegeré este grupo, y esta amistad, hasta el final de sus consecuencias. Porque os quiero. Más que a mi mismo, y si hay algo en lo que confío, es que cualquiera de vosotros me cogerá, caiga desde donde caiga. Se que no es sano, pero la definición de mi persona es la suma de las vuestras.

Peter parecía algo incómodo y estaba ruborizado, pero de todas formas cogió su varita y la dejó al lado de la James.

-Yo no me atrevo a decir palabras tan ...¿elaboradas? Pero juro defender al grupo, ante cualquier drama. Hermanos.

-Ante cualquier desastre -apoyó Remus dejando su propia varita en el círculo-. Porqué os debo mi vida. Y aunque algunos estéis realmente locos, os quiero como hermanos.

Lupin dirigió una fugaz mirada a James, no austera, si no casi de amor reverente, mientras un pensamiento le quemó la mente, puesto que lo tenía grabado en fuego: "Porqué James me maldijo con la vida, con el eterno amor y el eterno odio que conlleva". Pero aquel no era momento de pensar en ello. Nunca era el momento.

Sirius sonrió y dejó su varita, cerrando el círculo. Alargó sus dos largos y musculosos brazos.

-Yo también espero que me cubráis, hermanitos. Sois la familia que siempre quise tener, y que dios no me quiso dar. Satán sabe que familia tengo en realidad. Pero juro ser un merodeador para siempre. Juro que os ayudaré a ligar. Juro dar mi vida por cada uno de vosotros. Y volveré de cárceles, de la muerte y del mismísimo infierno para dar la cara por mis hermanos.

James también abrazó en grupo a sus amigos y pegó su frente a la de Remus y Peter con cariño. Sin abrir los ojos, soltó un bufido divertido.

-Ahí te has pasado un poco, Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres? No puedo ir inventándome juramentos nuevos cada año, el mejor fue el de cuarto. Estuve casi una semana escribiéndolo.

Los chicos sonrieron al recordar aquel año. Al mismo momento, todos recogieron su propia varita y las pusieron una encima de otra.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. -corearon al mismo tiempo haciendo brillar sus varitas con colores carmesíes y dorados.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega nuestra introducción al castillo de Hogwarts. Como pequeño avance ...nah, mejor lo leéis._

_Dejad R/r o desato la fúria del kraken! ;)_


	3. Remus

_Buenas!_

_Siento la demora al siguiente capítulo (de meses!) pero la vida real me llamó, y ya sabeis, es como la llamada de la jungla, has de contestar! Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, en el cual intentaré adoptar un nuevo formato salido de Canción de fuego y hielo: cada capítulo será contado por un personaje, siendo el tiempo lineal (jamás se dará dos historias paralelas). El tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo podrá ser de segundos, horas, días o semanas, pero no creo que ninguno de vosotros, expertos lectores, se pierda nunca ;)._

_Gracias por los reviews! Le alegran a uno lo suyo._

* * *

REMUS

La luz del Sol se colaba impertinentemente a través de las cortinas de la habitación, haciendo que Remus gruñera para sus adentros una maldición. Intentó abrir un ojo lentamente, para intentar acostumbrarse a la luz del día con paciencia, pero aquel simple movimiento lo hizo retorcerse y girarse de espaldas mientras se cubría con la manta hasta la cabeza.

La noche anterior había estado demasiado animada para su gusto, pues Sirius había conseguido infiltrar un par de botellas de Ron Volcánico que hicieron sacar humo de las bocas de los jóvenes de sexto año, literalmente. Peter se burló durante casi dos horas de él por el hecho de haber escupido la bebida hasta el techo de la habitación. Era bien cierto que él era conocido por ser el más paciente y amable de todos los merodeadores, pero siempre encontraba extrañamente cabreante el que fuera precisamente el pequeño Peter Pettigrew el que se riera de él.

Que le pusieran el nuevo sobrenombre de "Géiser" tampoco hizo mucho para mejorar su humor aquella noche. Pero aquel era un nuevo día. ¡Y estaba en Hogwarts! Aun no mostrándolo al exterior, estaba dando saltos de alegría. Su hogar, su refugio.

Pero el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Se reprochó nuevamente el haber bebido tanto aquella noche. En realidad se había dejado convencer por el alegre Sirius y su arrollador carisma. Remus siempre se decía a si mismo que había cometido 3 grandes errores en su vida, el primero de ellos, convertirse en una persona incapaz de decir que no a nada.

No se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que notó pequeños golpecitos por encima de la sábana. Dio un pequeño brinquito por el susto.

-¿Ves James? -decía la voz casi gritona de Peter-. Si les lanzas un poco de chocolate los lobos reaccionan. A ver que tal con esto...

Remus saltó de golpe en posición defensiva. James y Peter estaban acuclillados cerca de su cama, armados con calcetines en sus manos y demoníacas sonrisas. A su alrededor y extendidos por toda la sábana habían decenas de calcetines, desparramados por todas partes. Parpadeó un par de veces, ya acostumbrado a la radiación solar, y soltó una carcajada antes de hacer volar uno de los calcetines a la boca de Peter.

La habitación ya estaba recogida y arreglada. Al parecer, había sido el último inquilino en levantarse. Eward y Hunt se estaban calzando ya los zapatos para salir, y en un rincón Sirius hacía flexiones con brioso ritmo, cubierto de una fina película de sudor que reflejaba la luz del sol y sus prominentes músculos. Remus se levantó de la cama y fue a sentarse encima de la espalda de su deportivo amigo. Este ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al sentir el peso extra sobre él.

-No creas que voy a rendirme así como así, Géiser.

Sirius duplicó sus esfuerzos, temblando ligeramente cada vez que se alzaba. Remus se limitaba a bostezar y a mirar con cara soñolienta a su alrededor. Peter recogía los calcetines de su cama mientras James silbaba en el baño. Miró por la ventana, mecido tanto por las flexiones de su amigo como por las reflexiones de su cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Falta algo así cómo 30 minutos para ir a clase -contestó Peter mientras recogía-. Si quieres desayunar, deberás correr. ¡Y mucho!

Y aquello fue exactamente lo que hizo. Saltó de su improvisado asiento y después de una rápida ducha y vestirse con la primera ropa que encontró en su baúl, bajó con Peter al Gran Comedor, puesto que Sirius insistía en que le faltaban un par de series para acabar su sesión y James se excusó diciendo que tenía que acudir al despacho de Dumbledore.

Ambos amigos descendieron por multitud de escaleras que se movían de lado a lado por si solas, pronunciando sobremanera el vértigo que sentía el pequeño Peter. Remus hizo lo que pudo para ayudarle y quitar de su cabeza las preocupaciones de una fortuita y potencialmente letal caída.

-¿Resaca? -inquirió con cierta malicia por la noche pasada.

-En realidad no, nada. Nada de nada. No bebí tanto como para eso. Ron Volcánico. Sirius se las da de mayor a parte de musculitos. He de mirar por mi constitución -contestó con frases cortas y palabras rápidas. La mente del chico siempre parecía ir rápida a la hora de contestar.

-Menuda suerte, amigo -sonrió y le palmeaba la espalda-. Entonces tendrás que cuidarme tu a mí ¿verdad?

-Supongo, hablando de constituciones... tienes buena cara al menos -concedió el bajito-. El verano parece haberte sentado bien.

-Mas o menos. Pensé que el verano sería bueno conmigo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de ponerme moreno. ¡Paso del blanco al rojo y viceversa! ¿Acaso nací sin melanina?

-No se de que me estás hablando tío, pero no estas TAN blanco.

-Que pelota eres -bufó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le palmeaba un poco la espalda de la manera en que lo hacía James con él-. Pero un pelota encantador. Así que, ¿cómo ves este año?

-Gris -replicó Peter-. Antes de que despertaras he tenido una buena charla con James. Básicamente me ha dado instrucciones sobre mis deberes de este año.

-¿Deberes?

-No son muy diferentes a los del año pasado. Eran órdenes cortas y fáciles de aprender. Pasar desapercibido, hacer pequeñas amistades, conocer Slytherins, ganarse la confianza de un pequeño grupo de serpientes, a poder ser menores que nosotros. Indagar, aprender, comunicar, pasar desapercibido.

-Básicamente serás un espía.

-Ni idea, pero por favor, deja de decir "espía" por los pasillos -le advirtió Peter mirando con ojos rápidos a su alrededor-. Es la historia de mi vida. Pequeño. Invisible. Repudiado. Gris. Como un ratón. Soy exactamente como un ratón. ¡El Ratón de Hogwarts!

-¿De que mierdas me hablas?

Peter continuó farfullando durante un buen rato, sin dejar de gesticular y a hacer aspavientos con los brazos mientras repetía una y otra vez la palabra "Ratón" y la palabra "Invisible". Remus escuchó con paciencia y asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa benevolente en el rostro.

Al poco rato alcanzaron la doble puerta de roble que daba paso al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Era una puerta enorme, tachonada de hierro y con remaches de oro. En la parte superior lucía una fina pero ardiente línea carmesí de rubíes, los cuales James aseguraba que eran todos falsos después de haber intentado robar uno para Evans.

El comedor estaba ya casi vacío, después de todo, era ya muy tarde. Apenas quedaban ya 20 alumnos. Los dos jóvenes saltaron sobre una banqueta de la mesa de Griffindor y devoraron la comida con ansia. Si de algo se alegraba Remus cada día que pasaba en el colegio era del buffet libre del que hacía gala Hogwarts. Ya solo para el desayuno, el número de platos a elegir era extremadamente externo. Empezaba por las montañas de simples pero deliciosas tostadas, el surtido de mermeladas de todos los sabores inimaginables, los huevos fritos, el bacon, gachas, bocatas, embutidos, salchicas ...y un largo sinfín, sin contar la cantidad de zumos y demás cantidad de bebidas disponibles para los alumnos. Llegó tal el punto de cantidad de comida que los estudiantes preferían invocar la comida a base de _Accios_ que molestarse en buscarla.

Cuando ya se estaban sacudiendo las migas de las túnicas para irse, una espectacular chica morena los cogió a ambos por los hombros para acompañarlos por la puerta.

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Mis dos chicos favoritos.

Peter se sonrojó inmediatamente ante las peligrosas curvas de la chica, pero Remus no solo mantuvo la compostura si no que intentó zafarse del brazo con un gesto cordial pero poco amigable.

-Bella -saludó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el verano?

-Siempre tan formal y amable -sonrió la chica de manera hambrienta. Volvió a lanzar el brazo hacia el chico para plantarle un beso en la mejilla con aquellos labios carnosos y apetecibles que siempre la habían caracterizado-. Por eso eres mi preferido Lupin. Eres tan fácil de manejar ...me has echado de menos.

No era una pregunta. A pesar de aquella sonrisa encantadora y seductora, su mirada torva y la seguridad de sus movimientos ponían siempre en alerta al lobo. Bellatrix Black era la prima de Sirius por parte de padre (como siempre, los Black tenían una larga tradición de casarse entre miembros de la misma familia), y como su primo, la alta morena parecía haber adquirido toda la belleza de la familia. Alta, esbelta y perfectamente proporcionada, jamás tuvo que luchar para llegar hasta lo más alto, nació allí, y durante los años en que había crecido había perfeccionado una extraña técnica para dominar a cualquiera. Tenía una lengua extremadamente afilada y una mente despierta y voraz, pero como le decía Sirius a James siempre que hablaban de ella: "Una mente hambrienta a la que no se da de comer se acaba comiendo a ella misma".

Remus intentó recuperar la compostura cuando la chica, al darle el beso, clavó sus voluminosos senos contra su brazo. Él era un caballero. Y no sabía decir que no. Y aquello era la fuente de la mayoría de sus problemas.

Tal como decía ella, la había echado de menos.

-La verdad es que no he pensado en ti, Bella, ¡por fortuna! Tienes mucho morro viniendo aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La chica estalló en una carcajada cristalina pero algo perversa mientras llevaba a los dos chicos por el brazo hasta la clase que iban a compartir. Batió un par de veces sus largas pestañas y miró a Remus con una mirada llena de significado.

-Cualquiera diría que estando siempre al lado de mi primo y Potter se te habría pegado algo, pero ya veo que sigues siendo un pequeño en la edad del pavo -le removió el pelo de una manera que al chico no le gustó nada, haciendo que apartara la cabeza de una manera demasiado efusiva y haciendo que ella volviera a reírse-. ¿Qué esperabas de mi?

-Nada, Bella, de ti no espero nada. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una Slytherin?

-¿Qué se puede esperar de un Gryffindor? -contraatacó ella-. Compartimos clases durante 5 años, Lupin, ¿acaso no me conocías? ¿Qué me dices de mi reputación? Crece un poco, pequeño, somos jóvenes. Esas cosas pasan. Es lo que somos.

-Lo que eres es una calientapo-

-No seamos malos. Ni críos. Yo jamás quise hacerte daño ...de hecho, tú me lo hiciste a mi, ¿no es cierto? -su mano acarició la piel de Remus por el cuello, como un susurro-. Mucho, mucho, mucho daño.

El chico salió disparado hacia la pared, con la respiración agitada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, alertas y asustados. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al aula a la que se dirigían, pero ninguno parecía querer entrar. Peter estaba, a falta de palabras mejores, anonadado. Miraba de un lado a otro, para comprobar si era el único que estaba presenciando la escena. Ver a su amigo tan desconcertado y asustado era tan extraño como ver nevar en verano. De hecho, lo único que había visto que lo afectara alguna vez era su condición de licántropo.

Bellatrix le guiñó un ojo y se quedó justo en el marco de la puerta. Cogió del hombro a Peter con suavidad.

-Las mujeres se enamoran de lo que oyen y los hombres de lo que ven, por eso las mujeres se maquillan y los hombres mienten. -soltó una nueva risita cristalina-. Nos vemos esta noche en la sala común de Slytherin, ¿verdad cariño?

Y acto seguido, entró en clase, dejando a un más que confundido Peter, y a un tembloroso Remus. El pequeño cogió a su amigo de la manga y lo hizo entrar en clase y sentarse en un pupitre.

Remus se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ausente. Se miró las manos, que aun temblaban, y no pudo evitar concentrarse en aquella gota de sudor frío que le empezó a recorrer la espalda. El primer día de clases en Hogwarts debería haber sido uno feliz, pero apenas llevaban 2 minutos de clase y ya se sentía deprimido y hundido.

Ella no lo había olvidado. Creyó que podría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero se debería haber imaginado que el pasado siempre vuelve a por ti. Había vuelto a por él. Y ella lo sabía todo, lo que no había contado ni tan siquiera a los merodeadores.

Los ojos se le humedecieron pero desechó las lágrimas con un par de parpadeos rápidos y se concentró en la hoja del pergamino que tenía encima de la mesa y no recordaba haber sacado. De repente, le pareció que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de él. Que las miradas de reojo de Jennifer Burton iban hacia él. Que los cuchicheos de Hunter susurraban los oscuros secretos del lobo que llevaba dentro. Miró a su alrededor con cierta desesperación, puesto que incluso los muros de la clase parecían haberse estrechado, y el aire cada vez menos respirable.

La manita de Peter lo sacó de su paranoia cuando le tironeó del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Remus, Remus -susurraba-. Tío Lunático, ¿qué te pasa? Parece como si hubieras venido de después de una luna llena.

-Nada ...nada -repitió al cabo de unos segundos-. No me encuentro bien.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasó con Bella en verano?

Remus casi saltó de su asiento al escuchar aquello, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se detuvo. "Tranquilo Remus" se decía para sí. "Actúa como si fueras James, recuerda lo que él te dice". Se masajeó el puente de la nariz para intentar calmarse un poco y ganar algo de tiempo.

"El miedo hiere más que las espadas", le decía siempre su amigo de pelo revuelto. Respiró profundamente, y contempló como toda la paranoia anterior estaba únicamente en su cabeza. No había razón para perder los nervios tan pronto.

-Nada especial -consiguió decir a pesar de tener la garganta seca-. Tú pasas mucho tiempo con las serpientes, debes saber mejor que nadie como se las gasta la prima de Sirius.

-¿Pero entonces? -siguió indagando Peter, lanzando rápidas ojeadas a la profesora para comprobar que no lo pillaban.

Remus se giró para verificar que Sirius estaría haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera atender a clase. De hecho, se sorprendió un poco de ver como la mano de su amigo desaparecía entre la ropa de Amanda Kingston. Había esperado ver a James durmiendo con el libro en la cabeza, pero al parecer no había asistido a primera clase. Miró a los ojos de su pequeño amigo y le susurró.

-Digamos que... ...bueno, que me acosté con ella ...un poco.

Aquello era solo una verdad a medias y muy adulterada de lo que realmente había sucedido, pero su amigo no debía saber más de lo necesario. Si esperaba que Peter gritara o saltara, se equivocó. El chico se quedó mirándolo estoico y en silencio, en una especie de muda admiración. Sin mediar palabra, alzó la mano, como si fuera a hacer una pregunta pero hacia él.

-Chócala.

-¡Baja esa mano! -se escandalizó Remus mientras le cogía del brazo y se ponía del color de los granates.

-¡Bellatrix Black! Remus, es un bombón. Una diosa. Te has tirado a una SQMF. ¿Por qué te lo callas?

-Porqué me da la gana. Y deja de decir Slytherins que me follaría, ya me siento bastante mal.

-Mal. ¡Has dicho mal! Lo que deberías hacer es contarme como lo has hecho. Cuando se lo cuente a los chicos va a ser...

-Ni te atrevas -lo cortó Remus, con una peligrosa mirada-. De esto, a James y a Sirius, ni una palabra. ¿Me he explicado bien? -quiso saber mientras le colocaba la varita debajo de la garganta.

Peter asintió con la cabeza lentamente y tragó saliva, volviendo a convertirse en el chico tímido y cortado de siempre. Le retiró la varita de la garganta lentamente y volvió pausadamente a intentar recuperar lo que había perdido de clase, lanzado rápidas miradas de reojo a su amigo, que jugaba con sus propias manos. Ahora encima se sentía mal.

El segundo gran error que había cometido, era el haber adquirido aquella necesidad urgente de tener a sus amigos siempre felices, aunque aquello supusiera mentirles o hacerse daño a si mismo. Con el tiempo, había comprobado que no podía mantener aquel ritmo demasiado tiempo seguido, y que siempre le acababa por explotar en la cara alguna de sus movidas. Sin ir más lejos, el año pasado Monique Durhall, una Ravenclaw de un año menos, había empezado a salir con Peter. Todos dudaban de la chica, puesto que era guapa e inteligente y por mucho que quisieran a su amigo ...las chicas así no se conseguían porque si. No tardó mucho en enterarse de que la chica estaba con su amigo por una simple apuesta que iba a culminar en la humillación pública de Peter Pettegrew, uno de los merodeadores, frente a todo el colegio y el cuerpo docente. Queriendo arreglar la situación, Remus ocultó lo que sabía a su amigo e intento convencer a la chica para que desistiera en su plan.

De alguna extraña manera, un giro en los acontecimientos convenció a Peter que Remus había intentado levantarle a la novia. Había costado casi un mes en hacer que le volviera a hablar. Y había habido de peores.

Durante toda la clase, Remus no pudo dejar de ser consciente de la mirada sarcástica de Bellatrix clavada en su nuca. Cuando intentó desentenderse, una bola de papel le golpeó la cabeza. Al abrirla disimuladamente, masculló una maldición. Dibujado había una rendoda con cráteres y aquellas gotas rojas ...¿Es que acaso eso era sangre?

Giró la cabeza con cautela y allí estaba ella, hermosa como la noche, afilada como una daga, lamiéndose un dedo, que goteaba sangre.

No pudo concentrarse en lo que quedaba de hora.

La segunda clase, pociones, se presentó de lo más interesante, sobretodo porque la compartían con Hufflepuff. El profesor, Horace Slughorn, era un hombre bastante vital de avanzada edad, con una nariz ganchuda y una frente llena de arrugas. Sus ojos chispeaban de emoción ante la idea de que sus alumnos lo adoraran y su sonrisa lamida y servicial saltaba a cada uno de ellos, saludandolos al entrar en clase.

-Señorita Evans, cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo están sus padres?

Era bien sabido que Lily Evans era una de sus alumnas preferidas (por no decir la preferida a secas). El profesor Slughorn tenía cierta tendencia a agasajar a los alumnos más aventajados de sus clases además de a los de familias más nobles, hasta el punto de que había creado una especie de club, una sociedad secreta conocida como el Club Slu en el que se daban fiestas y banquetes en honor de toda aquella casta de elegidos. Más tarde, el profesor siempre alardeaba de sus contactos, de sus conocidos y de sus amigos "Favor por favor" siempre decía.

Remus había sido invitado en un par de ocasiones a unirse al club, pero había declinado el honor con una sonrisa. Aquellos eventos no estaban hechos para él, jamás había podido sentirse cómodo entre multitudes que estuvieran pendientes de él. Así que se había convertido sin quererlo en una persona muy deseada y cotizada para el profesor, una especie de reto personal para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

Después de Lily, él era el siguiente en entrar al aula, así que hizo acopio de la legendaria paciencia por la que se le conocía.

-Profesor, me alegro de tenerlo también este año.

-No podría ser de otra manera, señor Lupín. Hum, alguien se ha de ocupar de que sus cabecitas estén a pleno rendimiento, hum. Su promoción es una de las mejores que he tenido nunca, sin duda, y usted es uno de mis mejores alumnos, ¡hum! Me alegro contar con su presencia otro año. Espero que se siente en primera fila -comentó guiñándole un ojo.

Había olvidado ya los ruiditos y toses que acompañaban siempre los sermones del profesor Slughorn. Le dio la mano y le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora, sacada del arsenal de Sirius.

-Ahí estaré, profesor.

Se escabulló entre los alumnos para evitar ninguna incómoda charla más con el profesor y castigándose mentalmente por la torpeza de ceder a los deseos del profesor. Se despidió de Sirius y Peter con la mano y fue a sentarse a primera fila, tal como había prometido. Por lo menos, estaría en buena compañía.

-Buenos días, Lily.

La chica estaba repasando abstraídamente un pergamino, pero al alzar la cabeza, le sonrió con ternura, y el chico sintió una extraña sensación de alivio, y los problemas del día se le olvidaron. Ella le cogió la cara con unas manitas frías y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Aquel día estaba recibiendo más besos de lo normal, así que supuso que alguna feromona de Sirius se le habría quedado enganchada en su ropa.

-¡Remus! Anda que has tardado en venir a saludarme -se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, al menos vengo a saludarte como tu nuevo compañero de pociones. Slughorn me tiene bien pillado, y no se decir que no -añadió al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la chica.

-Si no fuera así no serías amigo mío, créeme. Pero hay que ver, estás cada día más guapo. No voy a fardar de amigo ni nada.

-Estoy esquelético Lily.

-Esbelto, distinguido, y muy guapo.

-Suena mucho mejor en tu boca que en la mía -Remus tomó asiento y empezó a sacar el material de clase con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal tu verano? -aquella parecía la pregunta de moda los primeros días.

-Algo durillo. Me lo he pasado trabajando de principio a fin.

-¿Trabajando? ¿En qué?

-Bueno ...al principio estuve simplemente en una tienda de ropa, pero mi padre me consiguió un enchufe para una firma de abogados. Aunque me limitaba a contratos, facturas y fotocopias, no tenía ni un solo segundo de descanso. Al parecer les caí en gracia, no me querían dejar ir.

-Pfff, y quien no...

-¿Disculpa? -se acercó Lily que al parecer no había oído el comentario.

"Ups, fallo"

-Se te da bien todo lo que haces. Es normal que te quisieran con ellos. Pero ...¿eso es todo lo que has hecho en verano?

-He leído bastantes libros, y he podido ir a nadar cada día. Si el verano tiene algo bueno, ha de ser eso a la fuerza. En mi vida anterior tuve que ser un pez, fijo -abrió mucho los ojos en plan de broma-. No creo que me pueda alargar más con mi verano -empezó con voz ya más baja puesto que le profesor empezaba a tomar posiciones en la tarima-. ¿Y tú como has estado?

Remus respondió un escueto "Bien" que no dejó satisfecha a la pelirroja, que le siguió preguntando cosas durante casi toda la clase.

La amistad de Remus y Lily había empezado de una forma un tanto extraña. A pesar de que era una de las niñas más bonitas del colegio, a los 11 años ningún merodeador tenía edad suficiente para fijarse en mujer alguna, así que ninguno de ellos conocía de su existencia. Quiso la casualidad que, cierto día en que Remus estaba consultando un libro de la biblioteca para un trabajo (trabajo que sus amigos iban a copiar descaradamente del suyo) en la "tarjeta de atendencia", donde cuando uno toma prestado el libro se ha de apuntar, había solo un nombre: Lily Evans.

Aquello sorprendió al muchacho. ¿Un libro que solo había consultado una persona más? Fue lógico que se le quedara grabado el nombre de la niña en su cabeza. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquella situación se repitió una semana después; al coger el libro _Verdades Ocultas de las Plantas Muggles_, de nuevo la única persona que había consultado ese libro era Lily Evans.

De pronto se encontró esperando que el siguiente libro que cogiera tuviera también el nombre de la chica. ¿Quién sería? ¿Sería de último año? ¿Y muggle, una muggle como él con la que podría hablar del miedo que tenía de estar en un colegio de magos?

Durante un par de meses, no leyó otro libro que no tuviera el nombre de Lily Evans grabado en la tarjeta interior. La mayoría eran libros de inicio en la magia pero empezó a sufrir un poco cuando los libros empezaban a escalar de nivel de forma casi exponencial. Sin duda, fuera quien fuera, era mucho más inteligente que él. Aunque su fantasía llegó a un punto culminante a mediados del curso, la falta de pistas hizo que perdiera rápidamente la ilusión, y su concentración infantil pronto encontró otros quehaceres y fantasías en las que ocuparse, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que sus nuevos amigos James Potter y Sirius Black empezaban a labrarse una oscura reputación.

No fue si no a falta de un mes de final de curso cuando, al consultar sobre el último libro de Andrew Albaran, la bibliotecaria le contestó lo que menos esperaba escuchar.

-Lo siento, querido, solo tenemos un volumen en stock, y ahora mismo lo está leyendo la pequeña Lily Evans. Puedes preguntarle cuando acabará con él.

Tenía lo boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Así sin más? Se dirigió hasta donde le había dicho. En una de las zonas más apartadas de la biblioteca, donde las polvorientas estanterías formaban estrechos pasillos por los que era difícil colarse, encontró a la pequeña niña pelirroja que lo había tenido en vilo durante meses. Si ya estaba sorprendido ahora estaba mudo. Había visto a aquella niña cientos de veces en sus clases, en su sala común ...por dios, ¡si era de su mismo año!

Chasqueó la lengua, pero la encontró seca y torpe, como si fuera de trapo. Abrió y cerró las manos y suspiró antes de acercarse. La luz del atardecer entraba fuertemente por la ventana en la que se encontraba apoyada la chica pelirroja, leyendo su libro concentrada. Quedó impresionado de los reflejos dorados que arrancaba el sol de aquel pelo, como si fuera de fuego y estuviera vivo. Cuando quedó a su altura, estaba casi cegado por la luz.

-Hola.

La chica pegó un brinco que lanzó a Remus al suelo con el inmenso tomo encima de su cabeza. Ante la mirada asustada y sorprendida de ojos verdes, el pequeño no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas, más calmado.

-Soy Remus Lupin -se había presentado, alargándole la mano.

Y de aquella manera empezó una relación de amistad de ya 5 años. Remus fue el primer amigo que Lily hizo en el colegio y siempre habían estado muy cercanos, manteniendo aquel orgullo Muggle como un chiste que solo entendían ellos dos. Más tarde, Lily consiguió hacer otras amistades, y cada día pasaba menos tiempo con Remus. Pero de todas maneras, siempre habían mantenido aquella conexión, y con eso era feliz. Los años trajeron más sorpresas, como la obsesión de James con Lily, la corta obsesión de esta con Sirius ...etc.

Era una chica que parecía no dejar indiferente a casi nadie. Parecía perfecta, Y con el tiempo que pasó con ella se dio cuenta de que era la fuente de todos los problemas de la chica. No tenía muchas amigas. Las chicas no aguantaban a la pelirroja, ni cuando era ésta encantadora. Sacar buenas notas no te hacía popular en el colegio, ni ser buena en deportes, ni ser agradable ni simpática. Al menos, no a Lily.

Si ella sufría por ello, a él jamás le dijo nada.

-¿Y bien señor Lupín?

Remus sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirando con una estúpida sonrisa al profesor Slughorn. Ahora si que se había perdido. Intentó hacer uso de la lógica para imaginar cual era la pregunta que le habían hecho y sobre que poción. Tuvo que rendirse.

-Me rindo, profesor, esta vez me ha pillado. -agachó la cabeza intentando molestar lo mínimo al profesor. A su lado, Lily abrió los ojos asombrada y luego dejó escapar una risita. El profesor Slughorn parecía pletórico.

-¡Maravilloso! Parece que este verano le ha sentado muy bien a usted señor Lupín, hum, hum. Entonces le espero esta noche a usted, hum. Será una magnífica noche, magnífica sin duda -sus ojos chispeaban alegres y juveniles, como un niño que consigue un premio. Seguidamente miró la poción airadamente y son sonrisa acompañó a sus ojos-. Perfecta. Magnífica.

El profesor pasó de largo, aleccionando a los demás alumnos sobre como sus mejores pupilos Remus Lupín y Lily Evans habían conseguido una poción perfecta. Remus miró a su compañera lleno de terror.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo?

-¡Pero que tontito eres Remus! -rió Lily-. Este hombre lleva 4 años detrás de ti y, no vas a negarlo, eras como el "soltero de oro" para él. ¿en que estabas pensando?

-Y yo que se -se quiso desentender rápidamente. Si pudiera se liaría a tortazos con sus hormonas-. ¿A qué representa que he accedido?

-Esta noche habrá un evento del Club Slu para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar, una especie de fiesta elitista de esas que tanto odias y que no vas a olvidar nunca.

-Por el amor de Dios... -el chico se llevo una mano a la cara y se escondió tras ella.

-Será muy extraño verte arreglado. Trajeado, todo guapo. La verdad Remus es que no hay nada más atractivo que un hombre arreglado.

"¿Cómo quiere que me arregle, si llevo parches hasta en la túnica y la capa?" Pero sonrió, y le siguió la corriente a su amiga. Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo. Leyó aburrido su libro de pociones un rato mientras el resto de la clase luchaba contra la poción. Hacía un hermoso día, y allí estaba él, en las mazmorras de un castillo debatiéndose sobre como iba a vestirse. Por algún extraño hechizo, apenas había podido mostrar al mundo su bondad y su paciencia, y le empezaba a frustrar un poco ser el ...frustrado.

Cuando por fin se acabó la hora, esta a deseoso de encontrarse con sus amigos, a pesar de que no había visto a James desde la noche anterior. Buscó con la mirada a los chicos cuando la volvió a ver, como salida de una pesadilla. Con aquel pelo negro tan bien peinado apoyado en la puerta, y aquella sonrisa burlona que no sabía si le provocaba ira o lujuria. reunió el valor suficiente para encararse con ella una vez más, a la razón de sus frustraciones.

-¿Estamos saliendo o algo Bella?

-Si eso quieres... -deslizó un dedo por su cuello, pero aquello lo puso más tenso que cualquier otra sensación. Su legendaria paciencia se acababa.

-¿Qué quieres? -le siseó. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y la cogió del brazo para llevársela lejos de miradas indiscretas. La colocó con gentileza detrás de una armadura un par de pasillos más allá del aula y la miró a los ojos con cansancio-. Bellatrix ...¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Nada, Lupín. Solo es que ...me siento tan unida a ti... -no había cariño en una sola de aquellas palabras. Solo juego. El inacabable juego de Bellatrix Black.

-Unida a mi, ya ... mira, te voy a ser sincero, y ya me siento suficientemente mal por ello. No me gustas. No me siento cómodo a tu lado. Lo de este verano no debió pasar, y creo que lo sabes demasiado bien, y por eso me castigas, o lo que sea que intentes hacer conmigo. Intenté considerarte como una amiga, pero no he podido llegar a contactar contigo a ningún nivel.

-¿Al físico? -ronroneó ella, abrazándolo por detrás-. ¿O acaso me estás comparando con Evans? ¿Acaso crees que ella es tu amiga?

Cuando ella empezó a susurrar en su oreja, Remus supo que ella no había olvidado nada, que estaba acabado.

-¿Ella sabe tantas cosas como yo de ti? No creo que sepa ni uno solo de tus secretos. Me da en la naricita que solo le has mostrado tu cara buena, ¿no es así? Lo que eres, en lo que te conviertes ...lo que has hecho...

-¡Basta! -bramó, y el eco resonó por todo los pasillos. Ella reculó algo sorprendida, pero enseguida se recompuso y se fue dando saltitos.

-Ese es el Remus Lupín que yo quiero.

Ella no le iba a dejar olvidarlo. Había intentado olvidarlo como si no hubiera pasado, pero ella se interpuso incluso antes que su propia conciencia. Esta vez la había cagado pero bien, y si alguna vez soñó que gracias a James podía llegar a tener una vida normal, ya podía dar ésta por finalizada.

El tercer gran error de Remus Lupin.

Había matado a 2 personas aquel verano.

* * *

_Hay que admitirlo ...esta no me la esperaba ni yo :p_

_reviews, consejos, amenazas, saludos ...en el sitios de siempre :D_

_Next Chapter: James_


End file.
